A Day in a Merc's life
by Hyphoplayer
Summary: 19 year old Alex, has kept a story at his back for the past 6 years, and he's going to tell it, and you are going to be the first few to know the story of how a Fictional person goes through life's challenges with the help of Non-fictional people from Valve's 8 year ongoing game: Team Fortress 2.
1. Chapter 1: An introduction to be said

My name is Alex. I'm 19 years old, I'm a computer geek and I like TF2. TF2, is my daily dose of fun when I get home after classes. Speaking of TF2, I have this EXTRAORDINARY story I have never told anyone in my life for the past 5 years, and you'll be the first people to know this story.

It was 6 years ago, when I was still 13 and TF2 is still fresh from release. When I got my hands on it, I hoped it was going to be better than Team Fortress Classic. The moment I played it, I was enchanted and stunned by the cool graphics Valve has made. The very first class I have played was Engineer, and mighty, I must say, he was WAY COOLER than TFC'S Engineer. I was in total madness. I wanted to be just like him. And from that day on, I wished I could meet him personally.

People say it would never happen, but I just clinged to the fact that 13 year old kids might do that at times, and it may come true. But they just clasped their ears and turned their back on me. I used to go to cosplays when I turned 14, and the first character I always find is Engineer. I used to have a TON of pictures of me and a cosplaying Engineer, sometimes with a Soldier, Heavy or Medic cosplayer.

When I turned 15, I have forgotten about the wish I made 3 years ago and never gave a thought about it. Not even a speck or spark of remembrance has turned up. I did not go near to any TF2 cosplayers that much anymore, but if I did, I would still not remember. But halfway through my 15 years, one day I suddenly remembered the wish. I wished all my might again about like, a half hour in my room, dead silent and wishing in my mind. But in the end, it was to no use.

I was going to bed one chilly night in my apartment, when somebody knocked on my door. I was angry. I opened the door seeing a man in a red shirt, overalls, a yellow glove and that trademark, yellow hard hat. My mouth slowly dropped down in surprise as the man held up his head over his yellow-red scarf and said in a Texan accent: "May I stay here?"

Chapter 1: "An intro to be said"


	2. Chapter 2: I know you you don't know me

I was stunned. Engineer was right in front of me! But... is he? I tried coughing out "Come in", but I was speechless. Engie stepped in, he probably understood what was I trying to say. "Make yourself at home." I mumbled, and went to the kitchen. I silently made remarks of what happened, "God! Right in the damn target! He made me speechless from some surprise visit.". I got some cookies and gave it to Engie. "What brings you here, Engineer..?" I asked him. He sat still, and everything was silent. "This could've been a cosplay Engie joke." I said to myself.

"We were transported here.." He mumbled.

"I beg your pardo-"

"**WE WERE TRANSPORTED HERE FOR NO DARN REASON DAMMIT!"**

"**ENGIE CALM DOWN AND EXPLAI-"**

"**DID YOU SEE SOLDIER, OR MEDIC, EVEN HEAVY? ANY OF THEM?"**

"**ENGIE, CALM- WAIT WHAT!?"**

Everything clicked in that short argument. "You mean to say that, Soldier, Medic and Heavy are here too?" I asked. Engie calmed down and explained everything.

"We were doing our daily duties of capturing points, getting the BLU team's suitcase from their intelligence, and protecting the base from their bomb, when suddenly Merasmus came out of nowhere

and sworn to Soldier he'd get his revenge this time. Then he made a spell and we had to protect Soldier from that darn thing, but it was useless. Me, Heavy, Medic and Soldier got affected and here we are, in some world we don't know."

I was once again, speechless at 2 minutes approximate by the same guy. "So you don't know where you are now" I asked Engineer. "Yeah.. That is unless if you can point it out." he said. "Well here it goes"

"Engineer, you are still in USA, but no longer in Teufort, and there is no such thing as Teufort in the REAL WORLD." I started.

"Wait, Real world?" He asked.

"Engie, the Real world is far more different than yours. Likewise I said, you still have Texas in the USA."

"So the Real world has no Teufort, wait a minute why is that?"  
"This will be quite long as I have expected."

Chapter 2: "I know you, you don't know me"


	3. Chapter 3: I need to get back home

"Look Engie, you are from a _video game. _And most likely _nobody believes you ARE alive,_ because you are fantasy, unreal, not al-"

"**NO! I BREATH LIVING AIR, OXYGEN! NOT CARBON DIOXIDE IDIOT."** Engineer erupted.

"Ok, ok but get this, nobody knows you're here, nobody knows you're alive, only I do."

"Ok, I get it." Said Engineer

"I'll just open up my PC and we'll get to the point."

I went straight to my Computer Room and turned my PC on and popped in my original copy of TF2 which I have not touched for years because of Portal and Battlefield. "Engie, you can come in now." I said. He came in slowly by the creaky door and stood beside me. I showed him a picture of himself. "Hey, that's me! How'd you get it?" He asked. I clicked a few buttons on the mouse and the monitor showed Google image results for Engineer. It showed thousands to millions.

"These are of... me?" He asked. "Yep. All of these are of you, and only you." I replied. "I'M FAMOUS!" He suddenly erupted again. "Engie, tone it down, my neighbors are trying to take a nap." I tried consoling his voice meter. "Oh sorry.". We did a bit research about what Merasmus did, but to no use, we ended up having no data of it. "I'm sorry Engie, but we did all we can. No data means no future." I ended up telling him. "Whew, let's try again later." He added.

I remembered I inserted the TF2 game disc in the CPU. I showed him he was from that game.

"Engie, this is where you came from, Team Fortress 2." I started.

"T-team fortress 2?" Asked Engie in confusion.

"Well let me give you a demo, it might refresh your mind."

I played TF2 while Engineer watched me play. I was about to choose a class in the RED team when I noticed Soldier, Engineer, Medic and Heavy were not in the selection.

"I get it now."I mumbled.

"What's that?" Engie asked

"Engie, Merasmus banished you from the game itself, not letting you exist in it, instead here you are beside me." I explained.

As I can see it through his goggles, his eyes were full of fury and sadness. His teeth were grinding hard. He threw his hard hat to the floor and started for the PC but I held him back.

"**I'LL KILL YOU MERASMUS EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!" **He shouted.

He ran out the room and cried at the couch. I was just standing there, feeling the same way too. I couldn't just let Engie stay here forever, with or without his friends, they need to get back home, back to Teufort, back in TF2. I sat there motionless and silent how to get them back, but I was too tired. "It's 11 PM I'd better go to sleep.". But before I went to bed I checked on Engie and I said to him "We'll get to that tomorrow." and stood up. He suddenly said "What's your name?". "My name is Alex." "Alex, Thank you." I looked back and smiled and went away. I draped him with a warm blanket and went to bed. "We'll get to the best of you Merasmus, I'll bring Engie and his friends back home no matter what."

Chapter 3: "I need to get back home"


	4. Chapter 4: Two is better than one

The first rays of the sun woke me up on the first winter morning that year. I was lying down thinking if everything was just a dream from last night. "Did...Engie really...come here?" I thought. I got myself out of bed and walked around my apartment, trying to find him. "Welp, I guess it was a dream" and turned back to ready myself for school. BLAM! The door hit me right smack in the nose. "Hey Alex! Are you awake yet?" shouted Engineer. "I'm right here" I mumbled, out of pain. "You know we just can't barge through doors like that, you might hit somebody." I scolded Engineer. "Sorry." said Engineer. The room was silent as I had my bowl of cereal.

"Where to hide Engie, where to hide Engie..." I said to myself. Nobody in the whole building knows that a video game character is living in my unit, and if they discovered, they'd go crazy and grab Engineer from me, never returning him back, never to go back home. I scrambled through my closet and tried to make space, "But Engie would suffocate in here..." I thought. Then an idea zinged through my mind.

"Engie!"  
"What is it, mate?"  
"What did you do this morning?"

"Well um... jogging, walk in the park a-"

"Did somebody go like, crazy when they saw you?"  
"Well, nope. Nobody."

"What did you wear?"

"Is that necessa-"  
"JUST ANSWER IT."

"A plain white shirt, my jogging pants and... that's all."  
"No hard helmet or goggles?"  
"Nope, just that."

That was it! Nobody freaked out that Engie was real! That means he could stay outside as long as not a single person cries out the news. I dressed up, Engie too. When I was about to leave, I told Engineer he should come with me. "Engie, I want you to listen to me very carefully, or you're done for." I started. "Sure, you can start." Said Engie.

"You can roam the streets here, as long as you want, only up to 8:00 PM, because screwed up people show up at that time, and don't make it obvious you are Engineer or Dell Conagher because I know that people here are once TF2 players. You can talk to people, but try to control your slang Texan accent and tone it down to a normal Texan accent. I'm sure you always bring your wrench with you, right? Well don't bring it out in public or build Sentries, Dispensers or ANYTHING, you can do it at the apartment ONLY. And please, don't do something crazy to my apartment please."

"...It felt like you were jailing me off for a moment there, Alex." commented Engineer

"Well, it's for the sake of your safety, and it might change later. And I solemnly promise that I'll make time for our research later." I said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

On my way to school, people were whispering things like:

"Oh my gosh, are they brothers?"

"Wow, that tall man is handsome."

"They could be best friends.."

And all other stuff they say about us, but we didn't care. When I reached school, I made Engineer recite my warnings to him. Surprisingly, he got everything in one shot. "Try your best okay! I know you can!" I said as I went it. Though I have a large feeling he'd fail at the first few minutes. After the day was over, I was very nervous about the results of Engineer's performance. As I stepped out, I saw Engie standing by the gate waiting for me. I slowly walked to him and said "Don't tell me you stayed out here the whole day.". "Of course not! I went back to the apartment, and stayed there, though I set up a few sentries there.." he explained. "Well that's good. One day over."

As we were heading back, I heard a familiar German accent cry this time. "Engie, do you hear what I hear?" I asked him. "Yeah, mate, I reckon I hear.. Medic." He said. "Let's look for him." I added. We searched high and low for Medic but we couldn't. "It's no use. We can't find him" Engineer said. "Wait.. he's nearby" I said. We saw Medic, in his dirty white-red coat and is sobbing. Engineer comforted him, and when Medic looked at Engie, he hugged. "It's bad... it's very bad. Take me home.. Please.." Said Medic in between sobs. "I guess we have to bring him to the apartment. He's badly hurt." Said Engineer. So we took him home.

After some doses of healing from his Medi-gun, we got to heal Medic from his wounds and bruises. I offered some hot chocolate, and he gradually took it. "Engineer, who iz thiz nice guy over here?" Said Medic. "Oh yeah, this is Alex." Said Engineer. "So why are we here?" asked Medic. I looked at Engie, Engie looked at me. We told Medic my theory and Medic was silent. "Don't worry though, we're getting help from Alex, once we are complete." said Engineer. "Complete? What do you mean?" asked Medic. "Well, Soldier and Heavy are out there and they might've got themselves into trouble, especially Soldier." I said. "Well zhat means work, and work means our future! Where do we start?" Excitedly said Medic as he jumped out the couch. "Wait, you don't have the energy yet to help, maybe tommorrow, mate." Said Engineer. "Ok. But we have to get to zhe point by tommorrow!" Said Medic.

"Sure" I said.

After a ton of data digging, and mind squishing with Engineer, we just only got a piece of paper with only a few data, around 5 only. "Ugh we just can't get through this that easily!" I said. "Maybe we should do this at a weekend?" Engineer said. "Well, Merasmus treats himself as a magic god or something" I added. "I have to agree with that." Said Engie. We both yawned at the same time. "I guess we have to call it a night" Engineer said. "Yeah" I agreed. Now with Medic, Engineer had to sleep on the other comfy chair I had in the apartment. I called lights out and went to bed. The wish itself is coming true, and during that time, I never realized it.

Chapter 4: "Two is better than one."


	5. Chapter 5: He really needed help

Christmas break kicked in and we are still at work, and this time we got help from Medic, which resulted on doubling the data we're getting. It was around 2 weeks before Christmas when the apartment started to get the gloomy feeling. "We'll never get home.." said Medic. Engineer just stayed silent. I was just sitting around with them trying to find an optimistic topic to talk about. "Hey um... about the others... what do they usually do when they want to um... kill time?" I asked. "Well most likely slump around and drink beer or whiskey." Said Engie. Then silence fell over again. "Hey, how about we go out?" I suggested. "Sure I would like to." Said Engineer. "Well I haven't for a while so, i'll go." replied Medic. We got changed and went outside. It was snowing, and there were few people outside, just talking to their friends.

"Hey Alex, do you think we can find Soldier today?" Asked Engineer. "If we have a clue that he's here. He might turn up anytime." I answered. "Also Heavy?" Asked Medic. "Him too."I replied. The streets were paved white in snow as we trudged through, at least Engineer and Medic got themselves something warm. I bet they were expecting to see Soldier or Heavy again, that's why they asked. But at the end of our walk there was no trace of them both. Back at the apartment, we tried to get hold of everything and every data we could use to get mercenaries back home. "Wow, this is tougher than I expected." Said Engie. "You can say that again." I said. We went back to the PC for more data but that is what we can only get. "Its just too much for one mind to handle" complained Engineer.

"Yeah I agree." I said. It was, VERY VERY much.

It was too hard to fathom the damage Merasmus made, because when I started in STEAM that day, there was a flood of complaints about TF2 in which why aren't there 4 classes unavailable in selection. I'm sure Valve is having a hard time because of that. Dang, Merasmus really did a big one this time. Everybody knows that guy is a failure at magic, but **NO, NOT THIS TIME.** **HE WAS ABLE TO TRANSPORT VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS TO REAL LIFE. **I mean this is serious, video game people to real life, impossible.

As we were going to work again, knocks at the door startled us, especially me. "Oh no. NONONONONONO NO. This can't be happening." I started to worry. But Medic politely opened the door and answered the people outside.

"May we help you?"

"We're police officials and our civilian at hold is asking for you."

"Who is this civilian may I ask?"

* police shows a picture *

"Wait... this is..."

"Engineer, the police has Soldier right now." Medic said. Engineer and I stood up at the same time and said "SOLDIER IS WITH THE POLICE!?". We got ourselves dressed again and went with the police.

When we got there, Soldier was handcuffed THREE TIMES. It turned out he was involved in a gang fight. We just sat three chairs away from Soldier because he might go in an outburst and accidentally hit us, because we pretty know Solly is one strong guy. "Soldier is accused of WHAT!?" I shouted out as we heard the verdict of the officials. "Yeah you heard me, he's accused of assault resulting multiple homicides and is to be called in court, that is if the people filing the arrest is willing to put down the case." the officer said.

"How much is the bail?"

"Well, it's big, what? Try to pay it?"  
"What does it look like?"

"Well it's around 300 dollars. And it's too impossible for a kid like you to pay that big."

"You dirty old hag."

"Witch monkey."

"Shit sack."

"Bitch ass cunt."

"Motherfucking ass li-"

"I guess that's enough for today, thank you officer." Interrupted Engineer.

Back home, I was pissed. "WOW. SOLDIER HAS THE GUTS FOR THAT THING. KILLING PEOPLE MERCILESSLY. I MEAN HE KILLED LIKE, WHAT. A GROUP OF 5? GOODNESS. HE EVEN DID NOT SAY A WORD TO YOU TWO LIKE HE NEVER KNEW ANY OF YOU BOTH."

Before I even step on the swear pedal again, Medic gave me some water to calm me down. "Wow Alex, so this is how you get mad." Commented Engineer. "DON'T SAY A WORD ABOUT IT." I said. After a long time, we tried to think of a way how to get Soldier out of prison.

"Hey, I thought of a statement just now." Said Medic.

"Yeah, what's that?" said Engineer.

"What would Spy do?" answered Medic.

Another answer! What would a spy do! Obviously, camouflage himself to make him a BLU team of his own! If we would make ourselves as spies, we can get Soldier out of prison! "Medic, you are a GENIUS!" I shouted. "Really?" He asked. "Well just a level lower than Engie." I answered. We made plans of what to do, how to get outside, how to get the keys from the officer, how to get Soldier out, and our escape plan. "This will happen at the strike of midnight, when the police gets drowsy and sleepy." I stated. "Then let's get ready" Engineer said. The essence of friendship and teamwork is just building up, but the journey is not yet over, not just yet.

Chapter 5: "He really needed help."


	6. Chapter 6: The dialogue-less chapter

During the preparation, we asked Medic to choose the top 3 weakest policemen he'd get his eyes on, and when we did, we sketched the policeman we wanted on the masks except for Medic because he's got a job to do than just tricking people in the eye, and we tested it. It worked for all of us. I'm sure you're asking yourself: "How did Alex get Spy powers?". The answer was simple: TF2 teamwork. At 11 PM we put the 3 policemen to sleep, thanks to Medic's specially formulated sleep vaccination syringes. While a police man was asleep we got the keys. Then we put on our masks, because this is the climax of the plan, where you have to go through a hall of prison cells and policemen on guard. We sent Medic first on clear camouflage, to inject the sleep syringes to each policeman. Now that the guards are out of way, we need to get Soldier out. I quietly slip in the keys and unlocked the doors slowly, to avoid a sound and result a prison jailbreak. As we knew it Soldier was wide awake. Medic told him we're helping him escape but he needs to be quiet on the way out, or else we have to use the last syringe of sleeping formula. He agreed and went out quietly. As we were on the way out we needed to hurry, the policemen are on their way to awakening. But we successfully brought Soldier out of prison.

Back at the apartment we had Soldier speak to us for once but he didn't. He simply said he wanted rest. So we gave him the couch. And both Medic and Engineer needs to sleep on the comfy chairs now. It was late to do research for that time so we had to rest, but best of luck for the policemen if the Beta-blockers worked on them. And to note that down, we only have to find Heavy to complete the group.

But it's still far from over.

Chapter 6: "The dialougeless chapter."


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble faces trouble

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP, MAGGOTS!" Soldier shouted. "GODDAMN IT SOLDIER. IT'S ONLY 4 AM AND YOU'RE WAKING US UP!?" I shouted back. "YOU'D BETTER BE AWAKE OR I'M GOING TO DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS IF YOU DON'T GET UP WHEN I COME BACK." He shouted in reply. Then suddenly a loud bang in the door that could have shook 3 units away, awake. "Shameless." I muttered. "Yeah, I feel ya partner." Said Engineer. "But that's Soldier, always in military mode, anyways we'd better be on work, or he'll be on our legs again." Engineer said.

The morning was a complete mess for me, and since the two mercenaries can feel it, they did not talk to me for 30 minutes. Soldier returned at exactly at 5:00 AM, in which dawn breaks. "Well how did your daily run go?" asked Medic. "Well the usual, the police did not see me anyway." replied Medic. "None, neither come near any?" Medic added further. "Confirmative." Soldier simply said. "I need to find some nice things to do, excuse me." I said.

**THE WORDS, THE NERVE, THE GUTS. THE MAIN THREE THINGS THAT SOLDIER HAS IN HIS MILITARY MODE. AND THOSE ARE THE THREE MAIN THINGS THAT TURN ME ON. I MEAN C'MON I'M SENSITIVE AS HELL. TRY BURNING BY COMPUTER CLASSES BOOKS AND I'LL LITERALLY KILL YOU, AS FOR AN EXAMPLE. BUT THIS IS ****WAY**** DIFFERENT, I'M DEALING WITH A VIDEO GAME CHARTACTER, AND IT'S SILLY.**

I tuned my PC on again and popped the TF2 CD. When I looked at my taskbar in the desktop, I was shocked. I screamed. Engineer came in rushing and he saw me clutching the behind of my chair. "What's the problem Alex?" Engineer asked. "IT'S DECEMBER 19 AND IT'S TOMORROW.." I gagged out. "What?" He said. '"IT'S TOMMORROW!" I screamed.

"What's tomorrow?"

"MY PARENTS AND SIBLINGS ARE COMING TOMORROW."

"Wait, your WHAT."

"THEY SAID THEY'RE COMING FOR A VISIT."

"GODAMNIT, BAD TIMING."

"WHERE WILL YOU GO?"  
"THAT'S THE PROBLEM."

"GUYS CAN'T YOU HELP, IT'S FOR YOUR SAKE." I said. Medic and Soldier went to work at once**.**

"Engineer, you can't stay in the cabinet it would result Carbon Monoxide Poisoning." I said.

"Yes, I know. But if we can postpone it.." Engineer said. "POSTPONE IT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? I TRIED POSTPONING IT WEEKS AGO BUT IT WAS FIRMLY DECIDED, MY SISTER IS GOING CRAZY ABOUT IT." I said. "HOW IN HELL NOW." Engineer ended.

Long time passed by and we couldn't take it anymore, "Our only be-doomed choice is.. i'll have to send you three out." I announced. "WHAT." the three said. "Well, do you want to be un-noticed?" I asked. "Yes." They said. Then you'll have to do that.

On the next day, we got ready to give the plan the blast start-off, but in an unfortunate timing my family was at the door. "Oh hello Alexander... and who are these people.". Yikes.

Chapter 7: "Trouble faces trouble."


	8. Chapter 8: The truth behind it

"Mom I can explain, but do come in first." I said. The Mercenaries stood nervously by the side as I escort my family into the unit. "Goddamn it Engie, I knew we should have initiated the plan HOURS ago." Said Soldier. "Well it ain't my fault. We did perfect timing on doing each step of the plan." Engineer answered back.

"Do you want a fight, maggot?"

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get."

"Pickled widdly-dinks."

"I'm going to blow up that look on your stupid face."

"Do it. I dare you."

"I'm really going to do it."

"DELL CONAGHER. JANE DOE." I scolded. "Well it's Engineer's fault!" "No, it's Soldier's fault." I sighed. "I wish I never have children like that." I said to myself. Medic hid behind the kitchen counter in case if it really happened. "Guys, I need you to stay in my room first. This may take a long time." I said. "Why?" Engineer asked. "Well this concerns you guys and my family, and I don't want you to hear it." I explained. "No. If it's about us, we need to hear it." Medic said. "NO. In the room, NOW." I said. They went inside my room.

"Now Alex. Who are those people." My mom asked. "Mom, remember my wish 3 years ago? I said. "Yeah, you said that you wanted to meet Engineer personally." she said. "Mom, it's him. The one in the hard hat and goggles. He's Engineer.". My mother was stunned. She was surprised. "Alex, maybe they are strangers. They may be plotting to kill you." My mother said. "Mom, they are what they are. They came from the game itself. I believe what they say is true."

"But Alex, they could be lying." My dad said, entering the disscussion.

"Dad, they are my friends. And i'm sure they are telling the truth."

"Alexander, i'm sure they can betray you at any given time." My mother said.

"Then come here on February, and see if i'm still alive."

"Then that solves it. But if they kill you, don't say we didn't warn you."

We discussed about the mercenaries further. But we didn't know that they were hearing us. "Alex, actually cared for us..?" Soldier asked. "I guess so. He even said we were his friends." Engineer said. They sat in the dark cold room thinking and developing every word I said about them. They felt they have been loved, and cared for, by a young boy still learning the laws and conservation of the world.

"And.. and..." I stuttered. Tears came flowing at my eyes. "I don't want to lose them.". "They are the only closest friends I have now. I have nobody to run if I have problems. I only come to them. And I help them come back to their home as repayment for being friendly and nice to me. It's equivalent trade." I said. My family realized that I really befriended video game characters, but they did not object any further. "Alex, we understand now." My mother said. "Huh?" I was confused. My mother kissed me in the forehead goodbye. And my little sister said to me. "Say hello for me!". They went back to their home.

The Mercenaries came out of the room and hugged me. "Woah! What came in to you guys?" I said. "Thank you, Alex." Engineer said. "So you heard me." I said. "Well it wasn't con-". "Well it's ok. I least I have you guys." I said. "Even Soldier cried during your short speech." Medic said. "You-" Soldier grabbed on to Medic as he started mumbling-shouting again. "Well who wants cake?" I said.

"Me!" Said Medic and Engineer. "I DO NOT WANT CAKE. THAT'S FOR BIBBITS." Soldier said.

"Aww c'mon soldier you'll like it." I said. "Alright. Alright, but does it have cupcakes?" He asked. "No but.." A knock on the door came. I opened it and I saw a box. We opened it and it was full of cupcakes, with TF2 designs on it. "AWW YEA! CUPCAKES!" "HEY SOLDIER SHARE!" "NO THESE ARE MINE!" "HEY, C'MON!" "ALRIGHT, BUT WE HAVE A FAIR SHARE ON THIS!" I wasn't paying attention to the commotion behind me because the cupcakes were from my mother, and the gift card was written: "For your friends, who never gave you up."

Chapter 8: "The truth behind it."


	9. Chapter 9: Complete

It was days away from Christmas and it seems like everything was good. We got hunks of data with the help of Soldier. And speaking of Soldier, we saw the family of the person Solly "accidentally" killed trying to get the policemen into their senses, because it looks like the Beta-blockers we gave them is working perfectly. And during our walks we tried to search for Heavy, but to our dismay, he was not found in any of our walks. My fridge was bound with wish lists. I got Engineer for "secret Santa". Actually, when I got him, I screamed so loud that my neighbor scolded me. I remember I accidentally ripped his scarf before, and I never told you that, because it was embarrassing.

"Who did you get Engineer?" I asked him. "It's a secret." Engineer told me. Of course, I knew Engie would never tell to anyone who he picked. I bet it's Medic, note that. On the next day, my family dropped in again to deliver my presents from my relatives, and they needed to go quickly because it was my little sister's Christmas play at her school. "D-dell does my dress look nice?" my little sister asked Engineer. "Well, it's nice darlin'. Do good in your play OK?" Engineer said. And they took off. "Alex, your sister is adorable." Engineer said. I stuck frozen and stood still. "Eeek! what made you say that!?" I said. "Well it's a natural thing, don't you think doc?" Engineer said. "I think so too." Medic agreed. "Gross." I said to myself.

It was 2 days before Christmas, still no sign of Heavy. "Hey, I wonder how is the others." Medic said. "Well those maggots maybe still at gun works and some other sort of stuff." Soldier replied. "Well they most likely are on the point of vacation. I hope the administrator ain't going hard on everybody." Engineer said. "No, they are not on either side of anything." I said. "What's zhat?" Medic said. "According to my STEAM news, TF2 is in a corrupt state of evil magic and is unable to resolve the problem on either the class selection and the corrupt state, thus making the play rate of TF2 low." I said. "So what's the theory?" Soldier asked, lifting his helmet. "Merasmus is making an army of the underworld." I answered. "What makes you think of zhat?" Medic said.

"Well you see, Merasmus is out of Valve's control so any of the resolving data they send, Merasmus just flicks it off like a pencil. And making his time useful for revenge he makes an underworld army. I'm sure that both RED and BLU team are hiding now somewhere in 2fort. And I'm pretty sure he's doing this to prevent you on your comeback homecoming. " I said.

"Well there's another theory." Engineer said. After that statement we heard a loud- low voiced "WRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" from outside. "Only one person can do that, everybody out." I said. We raced down the stairs, because we knew that was Heavy, and when he's on rage mode he runs fast to his target. We got outside to see Heavy wrestling a trash can. "Heavy!" Medic cried out. Heavy looked and saw Medic. "DOKTOR!" Heavy cried. He ran to hug him but at the last second Medic put his hand on Heavy's face to stop him.

"Heavy, I'm disappointed."

"Why Doktor?"  
"You vere wrestling with a trash can for what reason?"

"Well um..."

"Did you take any thing that I did not perscribe you?"

"Well about that, Doktor.."

"DID YOU?"  
"...Yes, doktor..."

"Very well, vhat is it?"  
"But Doktor-"

"TELL ME."

"Umm Medic, we'd better continue this inside, people are looking at us." I said. People passing by is looking at Medic and Heavy having a discussion. "Very well. Let's continue this inside." He said.

"YOU TOOK WHAT!?" Medic shrieked. "I got involved wid drugs to heal, doktor. I'm very sorry." Heavy said. "Heavy you do know I told you drugs won't help!" Medic scolded. "Heavy, are listening to me or are you high?" Medic asked Heavy.

"Doktor, I'm very sorry.."

"You're not sorry, Heavy. You just took drugs to thinking it would help."

"Please... I'll try not to take again..."

"I gave you chances, Heavy. You just blew it."

"Doktor please..."  
"No, Heavy. Not anymore."

"Doktor..."  
"Just without me makes you think you got advantage to it." 

"Medic, just give him one last chance to change. I'm pretty sure he's regretting now." I said. "No Alex. I already gave him the chances that would let him change." Medic said. I got agitated I was supposed to punch him in the face when Engineer got a hold of my hand and shook his head. And I was surprised when Soldier did what I was thinking. He punched his face and gave him a piece of his mind. 'YOU KNOW MAGGOT THAT EVERYBODY DESERVES CHANCES. ME I NEVER GOT ONE SO JUST GIVE HIM THE GODDAMN CHANCE OR WE'LL NEVER GET HOME PEACEFULLY." Soldier shouted. Medic was thinking about it. "Ok, just get off me." Medic said.

"I'll give you this one last chance Heavy. Take one more drug, and you'll never hear of me again." Medic decided. "thank you doktor! Thank you!" Heavy said. I introduced myself to Heavy, and he hugged me in an instant in a crushing rate. "I love this guy!" He said. "Ummm.. yeahhh but let go of me please? I'm kinda getting crushed here..." I said.

And they were complete. All I have to do is find a way how to get them back to 2fort.

Chapter 9: "Complete"


	10. Chapter 10: Rest

It was Christmas eve and everybody just can't seem to wait what's inside their boxes. As we wait patiently for 11 PM, Soldier talks about the problems he and Merasmus had. "So Soldier, what made Merasmus hold such hatred on you?" I asked.

"Well you see, it's kinda "top secret". But since this is about me, I'll just tell it. It's a long time ago, we were room mates once. When he met this guy, he just kicked me out. So when I came back years later, I killed the same room mate he had. He was furious. He went mad. And then he went straight to me and

threate-"

"Ok, I only asked about the start of all these things, not the deeper stuff." I interrupted.

Then a loud ring alerted me. "Ooh! The cookies are ready!" I said. "Cookies?" Engineer asked. "Yeah, you never knew I attend cooking class at school?" I said. "Really now?" Engineer said doubtfully. "Yeah! That's why my bag is big, I bring a bunch of stuff everyday." I explained. I carefully iced the cookies with Red and Yellow. Then I distributed them. "Wow! Dis cookie looks like me!" Heavy exclaimed. "So it is!" Medic confirmed. I drew the faces of every merc in their team on the cookies, since this is a TF2 Christmas for us.

Finally, it was 10 minutes away from 11 PM and we got to open our presents. As I said before, I promised I'd get Engineer a new scarf, so I made him one. I gave it to him. "Heh. Thanks mate." Engineer said. Here comes the interesting part. Remember I said that I predicted Engineer got Medic? Well, I was wrong. He got Soldier instead. I snickered. "Hey, what's wrong?" Soldier asked. "Nothing." I said, still snickering.

"No really, what's wrong?"

"I said it's nothing!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."  
"Good."

* Silence *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG!"

"WELL I REMEBERED SOMETHING! WHAT'S BAD ABOUT THAT!?"

"THERE IS SOMETHING BAD ABOUT THAT!"  
"WELL LET'S HEAR IT!"

While I was still laughing Medic gave his present to Heavy. A teddy bear. "I know. You don't have to apologize doktor." Heavy interrupted Medic before he can even say a word. "I vas in a hurry." Medic explained. Heavy hugged Medic in a warm cuddle. "HEY! WHO WANTS CAKE!?" I said. "Me!" Heavy Medic and Engineer said. "AWW not again!" Soldier said. "I made cupcakes too with the cookies!~" I indulged Soldier. Eventually he ate cake too.

Well sometimes, people do need rest from work too you know?

Chapter 10: "Rest"


	11. Chapter 11: Cupcakes

"4 blocks of butter, 1 kilogram of sugar, a few tablespoons of vanilla extract, and orange skin shredding. Is that all?" Medic asked. "That's all, doc!" Engineer answered. While I was at school, the mercenaries made me and themselves cupcakes, by the secret wish of Soldier. I never knew Solly had a soft spot hidden deep in him.

"Yeah that's all doc!" Engineer said. "Very well. Let's begin." Medic muttered. It was a big strain for the mercs to perfectly do all the steps in the cook book, especially Heavy. "Rrrgh. Dis leetle cup won't stay still!" Heavy complained. Shaking hands of Heavy's made the work all hard. Good thing Kind Medic is there to help him. In the other hand, Engineer and Soldier. "No, this is how you do it." Engineer said. "NO! This is how." Soldier protested. "Ok, let's try doing this method." Engineer said. "If this fails. I'll have to smack your face." Soldier said. "Alright! If this fails, you smack my face. If it does not, I'll have to blow up your face." Engineer said. They tried the method. It worked first then it did not. "Tie." They both said.

My biggest fear of when I heard that story is that I kept on wondering if a fire happened. It was good to hear that they tried avoiding a fire. Though one almost happened, it was when they put the cupcakes in the oven.

"OH SHIT. MEDIC PUT OUT THE OVEN!" Engineer said. "GOODNESS! THE CUPCAKES." Medic shouted. "Panic". The perfect word for that situation. "DOKTOR! DA CUPCAKES!" Heavy shouted. "THERE IS NO HOPE OF A PERFECT CUPCAKE THAT COMES OUT THERE IF YOU DON'T GET TO IT!" Soldier shouted. "THERE REALLY IS NO HOPE FOR A PERFECT CUPCAKE, JUST LOOK AT IT." Medic exclaimed. Burnt first and second batch of cupcakes. "Oh no. This is bad." Engineer said. "THERE'S ONLY 2 AND A HALF HOURS BEFORE ALEX'S CLASSES ARE DONE. LET'S GET TO THE LAST 2 BATCHES, BUT LET'S DO IT QUICK." Soldier ordered.

So during my Literature classes, they made cupcakes in a panic. But in the end, I came home just when the last batch came out fresh from the oven. "Umm..." Heavy muttered. Soldier hid in humiliation. "Wow are these cupcakes?" I asked. My eyes were sparkling at the most perfect cupcakes ever made in my life. "We were just about to ice them." Engineer said. I lifted my glasses in confusion. "I don't get it who are you making for?" I asked. "Well... ummm...it's actually for..you." Medic stuttered. I was surprised in months. "..For.. me? From who?" I asked. Heavy just pointed at where Soldier was hiding. I came near to him. I heard sobs from him. I laid my hand on his shoulders. "Thanks. I appreciate it." I softly said. He suddenly hugged me. "You're welcome, private." He said. "C'mon let's put some sweet paint on it." I told him. We had a great time doing that cupcakes. When we ate it, it tasted sweet as the sweetest thing on Earth. And I really adore that memory up to now. But the next few parts really broke my heart. I suggest you ready yourself, the roller coaster of feels has just opened and its tickets is available already.

Chapter 11: "Cupcakes: The filler"


	12. Chapter 12: Pathway to victory

"A-alex, you should see what's happening to your computer..." Soldier suddenly said. "What? You blasted off the monitor with your rocket launcher didn't you? I'll kill you if that really-" I was interrupted by the monitor's screen. "Did you open the computer? Answer me truthfully." I asked Soldier. "Negatory, I just came back from my daily jogging." He answered. I believed him. Suddenly the speakers whispered my name. "Alex...". Soldier and the three others were downright terrified and hid behind somewhere, except me, because I know who is the person saying my name. "Stop saying my name. It's irritating me... Merasmus." I said. "HEY THAT'S NO FUN, SINGLING ME OUT VERY QUICKLY, I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME." Merasmus said through the speakers.

Engineer came charging toward the computer again. "**SO THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH. I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK THERE, WAIT, I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" **Engineer shouted. Me and Medic tried holding Engineer back, but he's too strong this time. "Oh no, Alex. I advise you'd get help because Engineer is in Mental mode now." Medic said. So that's how Engineer lost his right hand, his mental mode. "Heavy I need help!" I said. Heavy came and carried Engineer. **"HEAVY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THERE'S THE GUY WHO PUT US HERE! LET'S GET OUR REVENGE WITH BLOOD." **Engineer said. I stepped up and said "Engineer, if you destroy my PC there will be two things happening to you. I'll kill you the most horrible way nobody can imagine, and your comrades will never get home. So if I told Heavy to let go, will you go the bad path or the good?". I gave the sign to Heavy and he let go of him. It seems like my explanation hit Engineer hard, because he slowly went out by the guide of Medic.

"OK, Merasmus. What do you want from me?" I said. "Well, it's very simple, do you have any spare time to listen though...?" Merasmus asked. "Well yeah.. A LOT." I answered sarcastically. "Well let me begin.."

"I want to play a game..." Merasmus started.

"Are you Saw?" I said.

"Well no, but let's play a game in which you can't back out. I'll give you a timer window in your desktop, and this called an "Adobe" or whatever download in your E-mail. The download is about a code to get your friends back here for a surprise, which I will tell if you get to break the meaning of it. You only have 10 days, get it? 10 days. No extensions. If you got the answer, just type t in the command prompt window. If you don't break it in 10 days, Team Fortress 2, Valve and your mercenary friends are doomed. So everything about the stupid company that made me is in your hands. Fail, and they will blame you. Good luck..."

The voice of Merasmus faded away in static. "I'm... going to save a whole company, a game, and the whole STEAM community..? I don't get it..." I said. But when I tuned in STEAM, people were like chatting me crazy, telling me the same thing; "Alex, you gotta do something!", "You got to save Valve, dude!", "If you don't do anything our precious TF2 is gone!" and some other stuff.

"Goodness, Merasmus went too far and broke the 4th Dimensional wall!" Medic said. I was too surprised. I was going to save a whole company just for a single game!? Well, people claim that TF2 is second to the first in the best Valve game ever created. I guess I just have to do what Merasmus said, or everything will doom down to me.

I opened my Email to get the download. As I clicked the link, I found that Valve sent me an E-mail too. It went like: "We're counting on you to help us get rid of Merasmus and get back your friends and our charatcers to the game."

They also told me that if I did it, I would get 5 free games from the STEAM shop. I really wanted to refuse that offer, but who can turn back an offer of 5 FREE GAMES. Anyways, we printed the code and it was named to every one of the mercenary and me. It had a bunch of letters and numbers. "OK! Let's get to it so we can go near to our goal!" Soldier said and sat down reviewing his code. Everyone was reviewing their code papers. Me myself, who can break codes in my childhood, can't break a simple code like this. Even Engineer took of his goggles and hard hat, and folded his sleeves higher. He was just concentrating THAT much. As for the others, they took it nice and steady. We reviewed the papers until night. We had such straining pain in our heads after we took our eyes off the paper, we even needed to drink some head-ache relievers to take it up. Ugh, extra-work. But this is for the good of my friends, and no one not even Merasmus can stop me. If he's going to kill me, so be it. If he's going to try stop me, so be it. If he tries to destroy my world, so be it. As long as I have supporters, I will try getting some from Merasmus, you'll see about that soon.

Chapter 12: "Pathway to victory"


	13. Chapter 13: Gunpoint Nightmare

Long days we had to rush thinking of the code. We did that individually at our own paces. The timer in my desktop counted 6 days. "God, we have to hurry." Engineer said. And we took out afternoon on it.

"RRRGAAAH!" Soldier finally bursted. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THIS GODDAMNED CODE IS RIPPING OFF MY MIND!" Soldier bursted again. "Ok, ok, just calm down." Medic said. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING." Soldier sarcastically said. "WELL THIS IS YOUR FAULT. IF ONLY YOU DID NOT KILL THAT ROOMATE OF MERASMUS' ANY OF THIS WOULDN'Y HAPPEN." Engineer said. This time I stood up. "So you really never wanted to go here didn't you?" I stuttered out. "W-well it's not like that-" "WELL!?" I interrupted Engineer. "HELL YES! WE NEVER WANTED T-" I slapped Soldier in the face. "I was wrong... I was wrong in taking you in..I was wrong helping you guys out... I'm so sorry to myself..." I said. "Alex.." "DON'T TOUCH ME! You guys are selfish." I started for my room. But Heavy tried making me smile. I just looked at him with my face, at the verge of letting go of my feelings. He just lost the smile and went away. Everybody was looking at me as I went in my room. As I closed the door, an argument came up. "

"This is your fault Soldier! Why did you say that!?" Engineer said.

"Well... umm... No reason?"

I heard an "Ooof" from the back of my door.

"Maggot... why did you do that..."  
"Umm.. Engie, you just made him mad."

"I don't give a fuck. I'm in the stead of Alex."

I don't need a person to be in my stead to get angry to Soldier.

"I'll blast you off with this!"

I didn't care if Soldier ruins my apartment.

"Go ahead and shoot me! I dare you!"

Gunshots.

I closed my eyes and let the tears flow.

The commotion at the back of the door did not bother me, I didn't even open up the door at all.

As I let myself go, I took a nap in the dark cold room of mine.

I fell down a hole while sleeping and I woke up lying down, and there was Merasmus in a high throne.

"Why welcome Alex. Welcome to my kingdom of darkness." Merasmus greeted me. "W-where am I? Why did you bring me here?" I asked Merasmus. "Well I just wanted you to see your friends be executed in public." Merasmus said. I was confused. And in a snap of a finger, a curtain arose showing the outside. I was brought to a balcony. As I examined it, I saw Engineer, Medic, Heavy Soldier and the others of the RED team sitting in chairs, facing the public. "They will be executed in 30 minutes. So enjoy the show while you watch." Merasmus said. I was given new clothes, the one like the kings adviser, then Merasmus called the public; "I hereby hail Alex, as the Royal Advisor and Announcer". People gave a round of appluase to me. Then Merasmus sat down at his throne at the other side of the balcony. And he called; "May the torturing begin". People in black brought in whips and started whipping the RED team, mercilessly. I actually enjoyed the first part of torturing them, but when the people brought poles and started widening the legs of each merc further and further, I started to feel guilty. Suddenly Engineer shouted: "Alex! Please help us!". I tried to stand up, but my feeling won't let me. I was just sitting there, listening to the screams and cries of each Mercenary. I tried to stop crying and enjoy the show but I just felt guilty. As they bled, I put my hands on my face and wiped my tears all over. I was already crying. Tears kept gushing down my face. I just can't stand seeing these thing anymore. My friends were being tortured to death, in public. In the end I just cried until the execution point. And at the point they were going to bring the axe down to their necks, I finally stood up and said "STOP THE EXECUTION!". The public and Merasmus himself was surprised I said that. I raced down the castle and went to the execution ground. "RELEASE THEM THIS INSTANT!" I ordered the executioners. They automatically released them. "Alex!" They started rushing to hug me. "We thought you'd never help us.." Medic said. "CEASE THEM! Merasmus ordered. The castle subjects started for us. We ran as fast as we could, but I kept on tripping. "Maybe it's your cape." Soldier said. "Yeah, I know. After all I betrayed them after I got hired." I said. I ripped my cape and ran further. But then we all fell down a pit, and before I hit the ground, I woke up.

I was sweaty with tears when I woke up from my nightmare. I wiped them away. "I learned my lesson..." I muttered to myself. I opened the door finding that my unit was turned into a battlefield "WHAT. THE. HELL." I said. Everyone came rushing to me again. "Thank God you came out there. Please whack up this idiot's head!" Engineer said. "No, whack his!" Soldier said. I just crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow. They all stayed silent. "I learned my lesson, have you?" I said. They looked at each other and said "Yes...". "To say that you are truly sorry, I want you to fix my apartment NOW. Medic, Heavy, don't help them. They must compensate their mistakes." I said. They both nodded.

After hours of clean up and mumbles, I privately talked to them all.

"First of all, I just want to say sorry for that little outburst."

"No it's ok." Medic said.

"Second. I just want to know how did THAT happen."

"That ruined your apartment?"

I nodded.

"Well during the fight, they kinda... umm.. used guns to ge-"

"GUNS!?"

"Yep. It turned to a gunpoint fight."

"I just shook my head."

"I'll forgive you this once, but if you do a gunpoint fight again, you know."

Engie and Solly nodded.

"Ok! That's settled, we should get back to the code tomorrow." I said

"OK." They all said.

After all, we do deserve second chances right?

Chapter 13: "Gunpoint nightmare"


	14. Chapter 14: The unpleasant homecoming

"Oh, shoot." Heavy exclaimed

"I GOT IT!" Engineer said. Everyone was startled by his shout of triumph. "What is it?" Medic asked. "Well you see, I broke the code reading it down wards! It's like umm..." Engineer stopped to think of the word. "Japanese." I said. "Yeah, that one. This is what it said" Engineer showed his paper.

T

O

P T 6 LG E

N

O Y . WN T

V # N I E E

R

.

"Approved... Entry # 237466. Now allowing Engineer to enter..." Medic muttered. "See what I mean!?" Engineer said. "I see mine now!" Soldier said. And everybody started rejoicing on the discovery made. But suddenly we all broke a cold sweat. It meant "Farewell". None of us wanted to do that but it has to be done. I just looked sadly at the mercenaries, then smiled. "Aww c'mon guys, don't think about that! We'll always be friends even though we're not together anymore." I tried brightening them up. But I couldn't wipe the gloom away.

We started for the computer and generated our codes. After Heavy's code the speakers blared with static again. "Well done Alex. You have cracked the code I gave you in 6 days." Merasmus spoke. "Yeah, what a lame easy code you gave us." I insulted. "Feh. Putting that aside, I'll tell you the surprise now." Merasmus said. We did not go any closer to hear what he said, because it may be a trick. "I'll transport your friends back here and let them stay in one condition." Merasmus said. "Yeah what's that?" I said. "You have to defeat my army of the undead and the underworld." Merasmus said. "Piece of cake." I muttered. "Then it's a deal.".

The mercenaries packed up their stuff. "You'll fight with us right?" Engineer said. I smiled and said "Of course! Who doesn't want help from a computer nerd like me?" I said. The time was nigh for them to be transported back to 2fort. "Press the spacebar to do it." Merasmus said. In doubt the 4 mercs touched the spacebar. Only touching, not pressing. I can see the fear in their eyes. "This is not goodbye. We'll meet again, I'm sure!" I said. They all smiled at me and pressed the space bar. In a flash of light, they were gone from the room. I sat myself down in front of the computer and just stared on. "Hey Alex!" a familiar sound said in the speakers. "Engineer is that you?" I asked. "Yeah it's me, and—OH GOD." He said. "What's the matter?" I said. "Z-z-zombies!" the speaker blared. Then shuffling footsteps were heard. "Engineer? Engineer?!" I kept on repeating. After a long silence, he answered again. "A-alex… Whew.. that was close." Engineer said. "Great to hear that, but what's going on?" I asked him. "Merasmus.." he said. "Yeah, what? What about him?" I asked. "H-he made a castle of the underworld.." He said.

It turns out everybody in STEAM can hear what we were talking about. "Shit. Ok, what more?" I asked. "More zombies and more walking skeletons." He said. "That's all?" "That's all." Jesus Christ! Merasmus is REALLY out of control! He even made a castle of the underworld! "Ok find both RED and BLU teams and gather them up here. I want to organize the plan now." I ordered them. 'Roger that!" Soldier said. To the extent of my knowledge, I can only describe Merasmus in one word: "Mentally aggriviated."

Chapter 14: "The unpleasant home-coming"


	15. Chapter 15: The Reunion

"Anyways Engineer, how are you actually talking to me right now?" I asked Engineer. "Well, you talk through a blue silver flip-phone. It looks cool though." Engineer said. "Wow. I wonder if it runs out of battery." I said. "Most likely." Engineer added. As we were talking, they were looking for both RED and BLU teams in the dark, 14th century looking, place. "Creepy…" Soldier said through the speakers. "What?" Engineer asked. I don't know what the heck happened but all I heard was the screams of Engineer and Soldier fading away. "Shit! They dropped the phone! Now they would never have the leader to solve everything." I muttered.

I kept on yelling through my microphone to catch anyone's attention. Then I heard 2 voices, one a girl, the other was a boy. "Hey where'ya going?" they boy voice said. "G-go ahead.. I'm just doing something!" The girl voice said. "Hey! Over here!" I said. A yelp, then footsteps shuffling slowly near. "What's this?" they boy said. "Umm… Hey?" I said. Another yelp. "It speaks!" The boy said. "Oh Scout you coward." The girl said. I sniffled a giggle out. "Who's this may I ask." The girl said. 

"Well my name is Alex, and what's your name?"

"Pauling. Miss Pauling."

"Oh! Miss Pauling! I happen to be a friend of Engineer, Soldier, Medic and Heavy. Have you seen them?"

"Friend? What Friend? You do kno—"

"I know. It's a LONG story. I'll explain later. But did you see them?"

"Well no. We haven't."

"Then let's go look for them. Can you do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"Please don't drop the phone again, or you'll have no lead."

"Umm… sure.."

"Hey Scout." I said. "What?" He said. "What happened? Engineer said it looks creepy as hell in there." I said. "Well you see, Merasmus kinda set up a curse in 2Fort, and everything went downright creepy." He explained. "Wow. He's really out of control." I said. "You betcha." Miss Pauling said. A long silence followed as we heard Heavy's shout. "Heavy." The name zinged through my mind. "C'mon Miss Pauling he's near!" I said. "I know." She said. Shuffling footsteps followed as we finally heard Heavy and Medic's voice. "MEDIC! HEAVY!" I said. It turns out the flip-phone I'm speaking has loud speakers because we heard Medic shout: "ALEX!". I continued shouting his name. Finally we found them.

"Thank God you found us!" Medic exclaimed. "Where's Alex?". "Hello Medic." I said. Medic was surprisingly calm. "Why hello Alex." Heavy said. "Hello again, Heavy" I said. Scout and Miss Pauling were wondering how did we know each other. "I don't really frickin' get this relationship at all" Scout said.

"Well then if you help us find Soldier and Engineer and lead us to the base, I might tell you the whole story." I dealt with Scout. "Rggh, OK! OK! Alright!" Scout exclaimed. In just good luck Engineer spotted my blue-silver flip-phone. "There you guys are. And hello, Scout, Miss Pauling." He said. "ENGINEER. I SHOULD BE SAYING 'Oh there you are!' NOT YOU." I said. "Welp I'm sorry, mate didn't control my fear." He said. "Well now, fear is our enemy. And we must fight them." Soldier said out of the blue. Engineer yelped. I giggled, then Miss Pauling, then Scout, then everybody. "Well a laugh's good once in a while. But for now, since we are complete let's head back." I said. That was Miss Pauling's cue, and she knew it. We were lead to the united base of BLU and RED, where all the classes resided, including the Administrator and the CEO of Mann co. himself, Saxton Hale.

On the way there, we encountered several hounds Merasmus owns and unleashed on a bloodthirsty search for us. But we're lucky we got some of the strongest classes, so they got to defend themselves.

When we got there, my headphones were rattled with shouts and cheers of reunion from the RED team. The BLU team seems to be cool with it, except the Administrator and Saxton.

"Where have you been!?" the administrator shouted.

"Well you see here ma'am—" Engineer said

"NO. WE WANT THE EXPLANATION STRAIGHT." Saxton said.

Silence fell in the room. "IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN IN 5 SECONDS, YOU ARE FIRED!" Saxton threatened them. "Fired!? **NOBODY FIRES MY FRIENDS.**" I exclaimed. The administrator got hold of the flip-phone. "And who are you?" she asked. "Damn, I'm screwed." I said to myself. "My name is Alex. I'm their friend, and I'm going to tell everything what they have done here, on the real world." I said. The administrator, Saxton Hale and the BLU team took it as a joke, and laughed at me.

"Friends? Well I've got news for you mister. Friends are not allowed here." Saxton said. "I know." I said. "Hey give the kid a chance!" Sniper protested. "Yeah!" Demoman protested too. Soon the RED team protested. "Ok, Let's hear it. Alex." The administrator put the phone down the table and sat down. Everybody was facing the phone, and was silent.

"It all started in a cold winter night…"

Chapter 15: The Reunion


End file.
